Serpent & Dragon
by Vilandel
Summary: Quand Cobra apprend que Fairy Tail est réapparu, il ne peut résisté à la tentation. Il entre par éfraction dans l'appartement de Kinana, pour la voir une derniere fois de prêt. Mais ce sera bien plus que ça, finalement...
1. Mèche de cheveux

**Mèche de cheveux**

La fenêtre du minuscule studio était ouverte d'une fente. Un jeu d'enfant pour lui de l'ouvrir entièrement pour entrer. D'ailleurs, il referma la fenêtre des qu'il atterrît sur le sol du studio.

C'était la fin du mois d'octobre et il faisait frais dans la pièce. Ça l'inquiétait. Lors de leurs dernières retrouvailles il avait remarqué son corps si frêle, elle lui semblait si fragile. Comme ci un coup de vent pourrait la faire envoler. Il se tourna vers le lit et la vit.

Son Cubélios… ou Kinana, puisque c'était son vrai nom.

Kinana était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Sa peau semblait briller comme une perle dans la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux violets semblaient presque noirs. Sa poitrine montait et descendait régulièrement, elle semblait dormir si paisiblement. Kinana murmurait son véritable nom dans son sommeil et Cobra l'entendit rêver de lui.

Embarrassé, il tourna la tête. Du moins il le voulait, mais le chasseur de dragon du poison n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille. Meldy, Angel et Jellal le tuerait s'ils apprenaient qu'il était entré par effraction dans l'appartement d'une jeune fille et qu'il regardait celle-ci dormir. Racer se moquerait de lui et il en profitera, il n'a pas beaucoup d'occasion de se moquer du chasseur de dragon. Midnight s'en foutrait sûrement. Quand à Hoteye, lui le défendrait au nom de l'amour, car la raison ne marche pas quand on est amoureux.

Oui, Cobra était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qui fût jadis son serpent. Après son combat contre Titania sur l'Infinity Castle, il avait revu son ancien compagnon. Très vite il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir pour la jeune femme l'amitié qu'il avait pour le serpent. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il avait nié la connaître, pour qu'elle ne fût pas enfermée comme sa complice. Il s'était sacrifié pour cette femme, pour qu'elle soit libre et heureuse. Bien qu'elle soit membre de cette foutu guilde de Fairy Tail, tant qu'elle resterait heureuse il avait tout pour être tranquille.

Bien que Cobra avait toujours souhaité de revoir Kinana, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, ça lui à toujours couté toute son énergie de ne pas courir vers elle quand-elle l'appelait inconsciemment dans ses pensées. Il était un criminel et s'il allait voir Kinana, elle serait en danger. Cette pensée lui était plus pénible que toutes les tortures qu'il avait déjà endurer dans sa vie.

Mais ce soir, après avoir passé un an avec Crime Sorcière et avec cette mission proche de Magnolia, Cobra avait apprit que Fairy Tail s'était à nouveau formé. Ce qui voulait dire que Kinana devait être toute proche. Ce soir, il avait céder à la tentation, il voulait la revoir, serai ce pour la dernière fois. En prétextant d'aller surveiller la ville, Cobra avait cherché l'appartement de Kinana. Quand il avait enfin trouvé, sa raison était partit en vacance et il avait escaladée le mur jusqu'à son studio.

Sa couverture la couvrait seulement jusqu'au ventre et Kinana tremblait un peu. Rapidement Cobra la couvrait entièrement, mais la couverture était trop légère et il n'y avait pas de chauffage digne de ce nom dans ce studio petit et froid. Ces satanés fées ne pouvait-elles pas faire attention pour que sa Kinana n'ait pas froid. Cobra chercha dans l'armoire une couverture plus chaude, mais aucune n'était assez épaisse. Il prit simplement la plus chaude et couvrait la violette qui tremblait avec.

Cobra savait que bientôt il devrait retourner auprès de sa guilde. Mais il ne pouvait pas se lâcher de cette belle endormie. Il n'avait jamais était amoureux et aucune fille ne l'avait autant attiré que Kinana, même pour des affaires d'une nuit. Jamais il n'avait touché une fille. Racer et Angel l'ont souvent charrie à cause de ça… et ont failli mourir d'un empoisonnement alimentaire. Avec le temps, ils ont plus ou mois arrêtée de se moque de lui sûr ce sujet.

Mais depuis que son serpent était revenu en belle jeune fille dans sa vie, il avait compris pour la première fois combien c'était important d'avoir au moins quelqu'un qu'on aime dans ce monde pourri.

Cobra avait par hasard souvent entendu des pensées de Kinana, quand il se concentrait sur son visage adorable ou sa voix mélodieuse. Grace à ça, il savait qu'elle n'était amoureuse d'aucun membre de Fairy Tail, ce qui le rassurait. Au contraire, elle pensait si souvent à lui, que Cobra en arrivait presqu'à penser qu'elle serait amoureuse de LUI. D'un coté, il en avait peur, car si elle répondait à ses sentiments, il y'aura le risque que ses ennemies les retournerait contre lui et manipulerait Kinana, la blesserait ou d'autres chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

Mais d'une autre coté, il serait fou de joie de savoir son amour réciproque.

Kinana… sa Kinana…

Cobra caressa ses cheveux. Il n'avait connu que la dureté et la grossièreté dans sa vie, mais Kinana était différente. Rien n'était dur chez elle, elle était douce, sensible. Inconsciemment, il sortit de sa poche un couteau, prit l'une des mèches de Kinana entre ses doigts et la découpa. Nostalgique, il pressa la mèche contre ses lèvres et en aspira le parfum. L'odeur de Kinana était un mélange de feuilles d'automne, de roses sauvages et d'un doux poison. Cette odeur lui avait tellement manqué...

« Erik ? »

Cobra tressailli. Kinana avait ouvert les yeux. Et merde, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il voulait fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. La violette sera sa main très fort. Surpris, il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait ni apeurée, ni même en colère. Au contraire, elle souriait comme un soleil d'été, comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie de le revoir à nouveau.

« Je le savait. C'était bien toi qui m'appelait », soupira-t-elle de bonheur avant de sauté à son cou. Hésitant, il répondit à l'étreinte. Il se senti en sécurité. Pour la première fois.

Ils restaient un certain temps sans bouger dans les bras de l'autre. Puis Kinana le libéra pour lui offrir un sourire rayonnant, auquel Cobra répondit avec timidité. Depuis la première fois il arrivait à sourire. Bon, son habituel sourire cynique ne comptait pas.

« Tu... tu va bien ? », demanda enfin le roux au cheveux bordeaux.

« Oui, pendant les derniers mois, j'ai apprit la magie Take-Over. Du Take-Over de serpent pour être précis, car maitre Makarov m'avait dit qu'avant j'étais un serpent. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais apprendre cette magie. J'arrive à me transformer entièrement en serpent, mais j'ai encore des difficultés pour la transformation mi-femme mi-serpent. Et je peux aussi contrôler le poison. »

Elle semblait tellement heureuse. Le chasseur de dragon sourit tristement. Seulement maintenant il comprit qu'il aurait voulu vivre ses moments importants de sa vie humaine avec elle. Il chassa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. La première depuis que Brain la recruté pour Oracion Seis.

Kinana vit cette larme et demanda inquiéte : « Erik, qu'est qui ce passe ? »

« Rien, j'aurait simplement voulu être à tes cotés », soupira-t-il. Depuis combien de temps avait-il était honnête ?

« Moi aussi », soupira la violette. « Tu sait, je me sens vraiment bien à Fairy Tail, mais pas entièrement. Depuis que j'y suis entrer il y'a huit ans, je sentait que quelque chose me manquait. Toi et les souvenirs qui me rattachait à toi. J'entendais ta voix dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves. Je sentais que quelqu'un avait plus besoin de moi que Fairy Tail. C'était toi. Mais je ne me souvenais plus de toi et je ne savais plus qui tu étais. »

Kinana inspira profondément avant de lui reprocher : « Mais où était-tu ? J'avais tellement espéré que tu viendrais me voir après l'attaque des dragons ! Que tu rejoindrais Fairy Tail une fois libre ! »

Elle le suppliait du regard. Cobra détourna le sein. Lui aussi voulait être dans la même guilde qu'elle. Mais ça ne pouvait pas aller. Il était un fugitif et un ancien criminel, il n'avait pas sa place dans une guilde officielle. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas rejoindre la guilde qui l'avait mit deux fois derrière les barreaux et qui lui avait pris Cubélios, Kinana. Il soupira et dit à la barmaid : « Je ne peut pas, je n'ai pas de place dans une guilde officielle. D'ailleurs, aucune ne voudrait de moi, surtout Fairy Tail. Seul Crime Sorcière m'accepte. Je suis un ancien mage noir, un criminel et un ennemi personnel de Fairy Tail. Même mes sentiments envers toi n'y changeront rien. Et même s'ils m'acceptent, ils auront encore plus d'ennui avec le nouveau conseil et tu sais très bien ce qu'il pense de Fairy Tail. Je suis désolé Kinana, mais je ne peux pas. »

Kinana baissa tristement la tête. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Mais c'était tellement injuste. Quand Gray et Natsu disait du mal de Cobra, elle ne leur parlait pas pendant une semaine. Combien de fois ce persuadait-elle que ni Natsu ni Erza n'avait vaincu Cobra ? La première fois Brain l'avait trahi et la deuxième fois, il avait plus fait attention au combat à cause d'elle. Quand ses camarades disaient du mal de Cobra, elle se sentit blessée à chaque fois. Une fois, lorsque le Maitre avait félicité Erza de sa victoire sur Cobra, Kinana avait échangé discrètement la choppe de bière de Makarov contre une pleine de mauvais vinaigre. C'était fourbe, mais elle n'avait jamais eu honte de son geste, bizarrement.

Soudain, ces mots firent clic dans son esprit. Il avait dit, _mes sentiments envers toi_... cela voudrait donc dire que...

« Que voulait-tu dire... tes sentiments envers moi ? », demanda-t-elle en devenant plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

Cette question avait sur Cobra l'effet d'un coup de poing. Bon sang, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait ! Il la regarda. Elle était toute rouge, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir. Donc, ça voulait dire que... ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'espionnée ses pensées, pas elle !

Vu qu'il ne répondait pas, la violette baissa tristement la tête... et découvrit sa propre mèche de cheveux dans la main du dragon. Elle sourit rassuré, avant de l'embrasser timidement sur la joue. Cobra en était tout abasourdi. Il mit la main sur cette joue, elle brûlait de manière agréable. Trouvera-t-il le courage de laver à nouveau cette joue ?

Timidement il regarda la mèche, puis Kinana. Doucement il approcha enfin son visage du sien. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus leurs yeux se fermèrent, avant que ses lèvres rencontrent leurs jumelles.

Le baiser ne durait pas longtemps, mais cela suffisait aux amants de prouver que leur amour était réciproque. Le dragon posa son front contre celui de sa princesse. Il se regardaient dans les yeux, jusqu'au moment où Kinana plongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son dragon. Elle pleura doucement. Inquiet, Cobra lui caressa la tête.

« Kinana, quesque tu as ? »

« Tu m'a dit que tu ne pouvait pas rester. Combien de fois devra-t-on encore se séparer ? »

Le chasseur de dragon ferma son œil. Leur situation ne leur permettait pas d'être dans la même guilde. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était pour elle et elle pour lui, il ne voulait pas que l'aimer de loin sans la voir. Cobra voulait être avec Kinana et l'aimer de tout son être, à chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il pensa à Jellal, qui ne voulait pas de relation avec Titania car il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité et qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure punition pour lui. Un tel comportement pourrait paraitre logique au premier abord, mais Cobra trouvait cela idiot. Lui-même aimait Kinana plus que sa vie et même s'il penserait qu'elle méritait mieux (ce qu'il ne pensait pas, elle ne trouverait pas meilleur que lui), au final c'était Kinana qui décidait à qui offrir son cœur.

Jellal trouverait peut-être qu'une telle relation serait dangereuse pour les deux partis. Mais Cobra était maintenant prêt à prendre ce risque, tant qu'il pourrait voir Kinana.

« Kinana, nous allons nous revoir. Je ne sais ni quand ni comment, mais nous allons nous revoir. Je... je t'aime. Si j'abandonnerais notre amour à cause du danger et de la complication que cela apporterait, je ne serais qu'un lâche. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Erik. J'y suis prête moi aussi, même si ma guilde ne verra sûrement pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Je voudrait seulement que nous... enfin... »

Cobra l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Ça ne marchera pas maintenant. Mais ne perd pas espoir. Un jour, nous pourrons vivre ensemble sans que ce soit dangereux. »

Peut-être ils seront des vieillards séniles ce jour-la, mais qu'importe. Ce jour viendra, il en était sûr. Son regard se posa sur la mèche de Kinana, qu'il mettait dans sa poche. Puis il prit à nouveau son couteau et se coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, qu'il posa dans la paume de Kinana.

« Je croit que nous pourrons souvent nous parler dans nos pensées. Mais nous pourrons penser l'un à l'autre en touchant ces mèches ou en le reniflant. Ce sera comme si je serais prêt de toi. Fais donc attention à cette mèche. »

Kinana hocha la tête, souriante. Elle renifla l'odeur de Cobra sur la mèche. Un parfum de poison et de sève vint à ses narines. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en lasser. Il y ferait attention, après tout c'était une partie de Cobra. Elle la mit doucement sous son oreiller avant d'étreindre son amant à nouveau.

« Quand devra-tu retourner à ta guilde ? »

« Aux aurores. Je veux encore passé du temps avec toi, mon amour. »

Il l'embrassa encore, mais cette fois avec plus de passion. La jeune fille y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers pas très catholiques. Jamais Kinana n'avait était aussi heureuse. Elle était dans les bras de Cobra, savourait sa proximité. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie de serpent à ses cotés, mais qu'importe. Seul le présent comptait à présent. D'ailleurs, elle se ferait de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui. Le temps qu'ils pouvaient passait ensemble, lui était aussi précieux que la mèche qu'il lui avait donnée.

À un moment, ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Cobra se tenait au dessus de Kinana qui était allongé sur le dos. Ils se sourirent en rougissant.

« C'est un peu rapide, non ? », ricana le chasseur de dragon.

« Je ne sait pas. Notre relation est un cas spécial, tu ne trouves pas ? », répondît Kinana coquinement, avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Cette nuit, ils s'aimèrent corps et âmes... Les deux mèches de cheveux seront leurs souvenirs de cette nuit...


	2. Situation semblable

**Situation semblable**

Cobra s'était un peu éloigner du feu de camps. Rêveusement, il laisser la mèche de cheveux violette glisser entre ses doigts. Cinq mois s'étaient écoulait depuis sa nuit d'amour avec Kinana et à présent, le printemps refaisait surface. Mais il se rappelait encore si bien des évènements de cette nuit. Kinana lui manquait tellement, mais des pensées qu'il arrivait à capter, il savait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse… même si il lui manquait aussi.

Il n'avait confié à personne son amour secret. Un jour il le faudra bien, mais Cobra avait l'impression que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Bon, il faisait confiance à ses camarades, plus encore qu'a son temps de criminel. Mais des amis, avec qui il pourrait parler de tout et de rien ? Ils ne l'étaient pas, du moins pas encore. Un jour ils le seront, peut-être. Mais leur passé noir commun était encor un trop lourd fardeau sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient des camarades, cela suffisait pour le moment.

Il appuya la mèche contre ses lèvres et ce concentra sur Kinana. Il arrivait à entendre son rire cristallin, ainsi que son inquiétude à son égard. Cobra voulait tellement la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Erik ? »

Le chasseur de dragon fut tiré brutalement de sa rêverie. À chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur Kinana, il perdait tout notion de la réalité. Comme Jellal à présent, qui s'était assis en face de lui. Cobra savait déjà de quoi le bleu voulait parler, même sans entendre ses pensées. Le chasseur de dragon fut toujours discret quand il s'était éloigner des autres quand il tirait la mèche de sa poche. Les autres en avait conclu qu'ils cherchait un endroit plus tranquille que leur proximité (et à part Jellal et Midnight, ils étaient tous très bruyants). Mais Jellal avait un certain talent d'observer les autres et de deviner ce qui ce passait. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Titania et de lui-même. Cobra était curieux de savoir jusqu'ou son maitre de guilde avait deviner la raison de pourquoi il s'éloignait depuis l'automne dernier.

« Écoute, je n'irait pas par quatre chemins. J'ai remarque depuis quelque semaines que tu t'éloigne parfois de nous pour caresser ou embrasser cette mèche de cheveux. Je ne sait pas qui est cette femme et cela m'est plutôt égal. Mais tu est bien conscient du fait que tu lui fera mal avec ton passé et aussi du fait qu'elle ne te verra que rarement ? »

« Jellal, depuis que je suis dans ta guilde, j'accepte beaucoup de tes leçon de moral de payer pour nos péchés. Mais je décide moi-même sur ma vie amoureuse. Par chance, je ne suis pas comme toi. Ki… la femme connaît mon passé, plus que tu en sait toi-même. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle l'a accepté. Elle et moi savons que notre relation sera compliquée et dure. Mais ont souffrirait encore plus si on devait renoncer à l'autre. J'arrive à comprendre pourquoi tu te punis en renonçant à toute relation avec Titania. Mais tu as déjà pensé que tu lui fais mal avec ça ? Tu as déjà pensé que tu la rendais malheureuse en renonçant à votre amour ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu voulais ! »

Cobra ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. C'était vraiment un plaisir de voir Jellal sans voix. Il ne devait pas y être habitué. Le roux continua plus calmement : « Tu devrait t'expliquée avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis que je suis amoureux, je sais combien c'est terrible d'être séparé de celle que l'on aime. Mais tu te fait encore plus mal avec ta "punition". Et à Titania aussi. Croit moi, tu la rendra heureuse en lui montrant que tu est prés à encourir le risque de sortir avec elle. »

« Elle est heureuse sans moi. J'ai entendu qu'elle avait un fiancé dans Blue Pegasus », murmura tristement Jellal. Cobra leva les yeux au ciel. Habituellement c'était lui la tête de mule et Jellal le moralisateur. Il avait vraiment du changer en faisant la leçon à son maitre de guilde.

« Un, tu l'a seulement ENTENDU ! Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fondé. Et même si, tu crois vraiment que Titania a mis une croix sur toi ? Elle laissera tomber le mec quand elle apprendra que tu es prêt à te battre pour elle. De toute façon, ces jeunons de la guilde des poneys ne t'arrives pas à la cheville. »

Jellal regarda Cobra douteux, mais celui-ci entendait que le bleu réfléchissait. Enfin il dit fatigué : « Bon, j'ai peut-être une chance contre ceux de Blue Pegasus, mais si elle à choisi Luxus, je n'ait aucune chance. Mais d'accord, je vais parler à Erza de notre "relation". Nous somme à quatre jours de marche de Magnolia, allons-y. De toute façon, il n'y a presque plus de guildes noires dans la région. Et puis, il faudra que Fairy Tail fasse la connaissance des nouveaux membres de notre guilde. »

Bonne excuse, même si Cobra ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée de croiser à nouveau ses anciens ennemis, qui ne seront pas ravi de voir Oracion Seis hors de la prison. Mais… ainsi il reverra Kinana et il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde !

 **Xxx**

Kinana aurait en fait du entendre le linge de la guilde. Même si elle était enfin une magicienne, elle était encore habituée aux travaux ménagers. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer une mèche de cheveux bordeaux de son décolleté et de la serrer contre son cœur. Depuis cette nuit d'amour avec Cobra elle se mettait encore plus en colère quand Gray et Natsu disait du mal de son dragon. Elle les punissait dans ce cas avec un peu de poison dans leurs repas, assez pour une belle colique. Le caractère de Cobra avait sûrement une influence sur elle, à présent.

Elle caressa la mèche. Encore cinq mois plus tard elle se rappelait de la douceur des caresses de son amant. Il lui manquait tellement et la violette se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais elle était fière de lui en l'imaginant détruire des guildes noires pour racheter ses fautes. Bon, il n'était pas seul, mais elle était tout de même tellement fière de lui.

« Tu devrait te dépêcher d'étendre le linge, avant que les autres s'étonne qu'il te faut des heures pour faire ce travail », lui dit une voix connu en tirant Kinana de ses pensées. La violette sourit à Erza. Celle-ci était la seule qui connaissait son amour pour Cobra. Kinana était heureuse que ce soit Erza et pas quelqu'un d'autre, comme Natsu et Gray, qui n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté cette relation. Et Dieu merci, Mirajane ne savait rien non plus.

Erza par contre comprenait. Elle seule savait qu'Oracion Seis faisait à présent parti de Crime Sorcière. Et Kinana avait apprit que la rousse était dans une situation semblable à la sienne. Avec la différence que Jellal et Erza n'était pas ensemble, car Jellal doutait de mériter l'amour de la mage d'armure, après tout ce qu'il lui à fait. Erza doutait fort qu'il changerait d'avis. Mais elle n'arrivait pas – et n'arriverait sans doute jamais – à tourner la page sur Jellal.

Cette similitude avait rapproché Erza et Kinana, au point qu'elles ont lié une étroite amitié. Tellement étroite que Kinana pouvait manger des fraisier sans encourir le risque de mourir dans d'atroce souffrances. Personne de la guilde ne comprenait comment cette amitié avait put voir le jour, mais les autres avait accepté le fait que Kinana et Erza étaient devenu presque inséparable.

« Si ils te découvre avec moi, ils penseront qu'on à parler de femme à femme et que c'est pour ça que je suit en retard dans mon travail », ria Kinana. Erza voulut répondre quand une Lucy affolé entra en trombe dans la buanderie.

« Erza, Crime Sorcière est la ! Et Oracion Seis est avec eux ! Vite, nous avons besoin de toi, Natsu et Gray font une crise de colère épouvantable ! »

Kinana et Erza devait se retenir pour ne pas crier de joie. Crime Sorcière était la. Donc Cobra et Jellal étaient à nouveau tout proche. Mais si Natsu et Gray considéraient les anciens ennemis encore comme des adversaires, la mage d'armure devait absolument intervenir. Avant que ces deux idiots ne battent Cobra et faisaient du mal à Kinana sans le savoir.


	3. Encore secret

**Encore secret**

« Mais Erza, ils sont nos ennemis, ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! », gémissaient Natsu et Gray pendant que la mage d'armures leurs tirait les oreilles.

« C'est du PASSÉ, bande d'idiots. À présent, ils font parti de la guilde de Jellal et je vous interdit à tous les fautes qu'on leurs à déjà fait payer ! Cela compte aussi pour toi, Romeo ! », cria la rousse. Romeo voulait tout juste attaquer Midnight quand Erza lui cria dessus. Malgré cela, il trouva le courage de répliquer : « Mais Erza, ce sont nos ennemies, et si ils sont à Crime Sorcière, cela ne veut que dire que… »

« Tu veut dire que notre haine contre les ANCIENS Oracion Seis est plus grande que notre amitié et confiance pour Crime Sorcière ? »

« Non, mais on ne pourra pas les accepter, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ! »

« Juvia n'est pas de cet avis, Romeo », dit doucement la mage d'eau. Même si elle s'inquiétait pour Gray, dont Erza risquait de déchirer les oreilles, elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette réaction. « Gajeel et Juvia ont fait beaucoup de mal à Fairy Tail, mais vous les avait accepter et accorder le pardon. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail maintenant. Si vous nous avez accepter nous, pourquoi pas eux ? »

Gajeel hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas ce battre, car ils savait comment c'était d'être un ancien ennemi de Fairy Tail. Bien d'autre ont baissaient la tête pendant que Juvia parlait, car elle disait la vérité. Gajeel, Juvia, Luxus et le Raijins, Sting, Rogue et les autres de Sabertooth, tous d'anciens ennemis qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme des amis. Erza avait raison. La haine contre les anciens ennemis ne devait pas surpasser l'amitié pour Crime Sorcière. Mais Gray protesta quand même : « Ce n'est pas la même chose, vous étiez dans une guilde officielle ! »

« Meldy était dans une guilde clandestine, pourtant je n'entend aucune insulte à son égard », sourit Mirajane. Du sourire qui disait « ne vous battait pas avec mes prochains candidat à mettre en couple »… ou « ne reprochait pas des fautes que vous avait pardonné chez d'autres »…

« Je suis de l'avis de Erza, Juvia et Mira », trancha Makarov tranquillement assis sur le bar. « Je n'oublierait jamais leurs crimes, mais cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'on accepterait d'anciens ennemis. Ce serait ingrat de leurs reprocher de fautes que nous avons pardonner chez d'autres. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fairy Tail. Soyez comme chez vous, une guilde indépendante n'est sûrement pas de tout repos. »

Les mages de Crime Sorcière étaient rester blaser pendant l'accueil agressive de Fairy Tail, ils s'y étaient attendu. Ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart, et les fées les laissèrent tranquille.

Mirajane leur servait à boire en leur posant nombres de questions indiscrètes sur leurs vies amoureuses. Seul Midnight fut sauver, s'étant naturellement endormi. Avec les temps, certains mages ce joignait à eux. Bixlow faisait rire Lisanna et Meldy pendant que Levy lisait un livre à leurs cotés. Juvia ne suivait pas Gray pour une fois, mais discutait joyeusement avec Racer et Angel. Luxus et Fried parlait avec Jellal, pendant que Gajeel bouffait du fer, tout en surveillant Levy. Wendy s'assit à coté de Midnight pour écouter les conversations. Elfman et Evergreen se chamaillait sous l'œil attendri de Hoteye. Lucy arrivait parfois pour parlait à Angel. Le fait que la blanche soit la sœur de Yukino transformait leur embarras en respect.

Seul Natsu, Gray et Romeo ne voulait pas leurs faire confiance. Jellal et Meldy étaient peut-être leurs otages et les Oracion Seis attendait le bon moment pour attaquer. Ou bien Jellal et Meldy était toujours des ennemis, mais ils l'avaient caché. Romeo se souciait pour Wendy, assise à coté de Midnight. Ne voyait-elle pas le danger. Gray, lui, serra les poings en voyant Juvia parler à Racer et Angel. Justement contre ces deux-la il avait livrer bataille lors des deux affrontements contre Oracion Seis. Il vit Juvia rougir pendant que Racer et Angel riait fort. Mais il ne vit pas que eux aussi avaient les joues rouges. Et Natsu, il ne supportait pas voir ces monstres assis dans sa guilde. Ils avaient sûrement un plan. Mais que voulaient-ils faire ? Il attendrait jusqu'il ait la preuve de leurs méchanceté.

Cobra entendait leurs pensées, mais n'y faisait pas attention. Il préféra échanger des regards de miel avec Kinana. Ils n'avait toujours pas trouvait un moyen de se retrouver seul, mais il voulait tellement la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. En attendant, ils caressa la mèche de Kinana et faisait des clins d'œil à son amante, auxquelles elle répondit.

Seule Erza remarquait leurs regards. Elle sourit. Si seulement elle pourrait s'expliquer avec Jellal, mais il ne s'était toujours pas approcher d'elle pour lui parler. Quand elle pensait que Cobra n'avait pas les mêmes complexes avec Kinana. Celle-ci avait vraiment de la chance. Bon, au moins ces deux-la devait êtres heureux. Erza comprenait très bien que Cobra et Kinana voulait avoir un moment seul à seul. Et comme Gray, Natsu et Romeo surveillait Crime Sorcière sans répit, impossible maintenant pour Cobra de s'éclipser discrètement avec sa belle.

Elle regarda le trio, puis sa part de fraisier. Un soupir de résignation lui échappa. Elle le regrettera sûrement, mais le bonheur de Kinana était plus important, Erza aimait la violette comme sa petite sœur et elle comprenait son amour pour Cobra.

Erza regarda autour, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. La rousse en profita pour lancer son gâteau à la tête de Natsu, qui toucha avec irritation la masse crémeuse dans ses cheveux.

« NATSU ! »

Terrifié, le rose vit Erza s'avancer vers lui avec un regard meurtrier. Dans la seconde commençait une bataille à la Fairy Tail. Crime Sorcière semblait apprécier le spectacle, Racer et Meldy commençait même à prendre des paris.

Cobra en profita pour s'éclipser avec Kinana. Grace à sa magie, il savait quelle était l'origine de la bagarre. Il en devait une à Titania, maintenant.

 **Xxx**

Quand la porte de la buanderie se referma derrière eux, Kinana sauta au cou de Cobra et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Ils n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, se collait l'un à l'autre, comme si c'était le dernier baiser de leur vie.

« C'est pas trop tôt », soupira Cobra lorsqu'ils se séparent par manque d'air. Kinana ria en se lovant contre sa poitrine. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit prés d'elle. Bon, Crime Sorcière partirait sûrement bientôt, mais cela ne gâcha pas sa joie. Cobra était prés d'elle, elle se sentait combler. Elle ne disait rien, il entendait ses pensées et les partageait.

« Erza le sait, Erik », finit-elle par avouer. Cobra sourit, il avait comprit.

« Comment l'a-t-elle deviner ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Kinana gloussa. Cobra n'était pas quelqu'un de doux, même avec elle il pouvait être cynique. Mais il était plus doux avec elle. Il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la personne la plus importante pour lui.

« Elle avait remarquer mon air rêver et un jour, elle ma surprise avec la mèche. En fait, mon comportement lui rappelait un peu le sien… »

« Jellal lui manquait… »

« Oui. Cela m'a fait du bien de partager mon secret avec quelqu'un qui partageait la même chose que moi. Sinon, personne ne le sait. Les autres auraient eu un choc. »

« Tu sait pourtant qu'ils devront le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Nous ne pourront pas garder notre relation cachée aux yeux de nos guildes pour toujours. Seul Jellal sait que j'ai une petite amie, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Les autres… et bien, ils ne sont pas encore complètement devenu des amis… »

Kinana savait qu'il avait raison. Bientôt leurs camarades devront être mit au courant de leur relation. Mais certains ne l'accepterait sûrement pas facilement. Gray, Romeo et surtout Natsu feraient une crise. Macao et Wakaba aussi, ils avaient étaient ses protecteurs. Et Max et Warren, qui avaient voulu sortir avec elle, mais comme elle avait eu le cœur déjà pris, elle avait refuser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Titania nous aidera sûrement, du moins pour toi. Et les deux gars qui te tourne autour, ils devront accepter que tu est déjà prise, sinon je garantis pour rien. »

« Erik, mes camarades vont sûrement s'y faire. » Dans quelque années peut-être. « De toute façon, c'est moi qui choisi à que j'offre mon cœur. Personne n'a le droit de décider ceci à ma place. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Je t'aime… »

La dernière phrase fut chuchotée. Cobra sourit. Kinana semblait si fragile, mais elle une incroyable force et un grand courage en elle. C'était si merveilleux d'être aimé d'elle. Il toucha sa nuque et embrassa amoureusement sa bien-aimée.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je veut savourer chaque moment avec toi. Tu la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans ma chienne de vie. D'ailleurs, je paris que tu ne trouvera personne de mieux que moi. »

« Idiot ! »

Kinana lui tapa gentiment sur la poitrine, mais le deuxième coup se déchaina bien vite un autre baiser. Il parlerait plus tard du problème de leurs guildes.


	4. Révélation

**Révélation**

La bagarre se termina des heures plus tard, car même les mages Fairy Tail s'épuisaient à se battre. Les fées se tournèrent vers des occupations bien plus calmes, quand Roméo cria paniqué : « Les gars ! Kinana n'est plus la ! »

« Pas de panique, elle est sûrement dans la cuisine ou dans la buanderie », le rassura Mirajane en souriant.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de paniquer quand quelqu'un n'est pas la pour quelque minutes », demanda Wendy surprise. Roméo la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question alors que tout le monde connaissait la réponse ?

« Car nos plus grand ennemis sont assis DANS NOTRE GUILDE ! », cria Roméo avec désespoir. Angel regarda autour d'elle et demanda : « Ou ça ? »

« En effet, je ne vois personne de Raven Tail », dit Makarov en fumant sa pipe et riant dans sa barbe. Ce comportement était plutôt malpoli, mais il montrait combien ses enfants étaient prêts à protéger Fairy Tail. Mais en même temps, cela pourrait devenir embarrassant s'ils continuaient comme cela en pire, jusqu'a ce qu'ils comprennent que les anciens d'Oracion Seis soient du bon coté, maintenant. Cela fera un gros choc à Natsu, Gray et Roméo.

Roméo n'osa pas contredire Makarov, bien que l'âge devait ramollir le maitre. Mais alors Meldy demanda quelque chose qui alarmèrent ses sens.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Cobra ? »

Mirajane commença à murmurer des mots comme « Cobra… Kinana… ancien ennemi… jeune fille amnésique… amour interdit… nouveaux Roméo et Juliette… » Son sourire de marieuse vint à ses lèvres.

« Le serpent voulait sûrement trouver un endroit plus calme, vu le boucan », marmonna Gajeel. Mais Gray cria choqué : « Si ils ont tout deux disparu… c'est que Cobra… et en train… DE VIOLER KINANA ! »

« VIOLER ? », crièrent Wakaba, Macao, Max, Warren et Roméo, proches de l'évanouissement. Natsu, lui, sembla perdu et le reste fit un regard blasé. Cela devenait une véritable paranoïa.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Gray. Personne ne violera qui que ce soit », marmonna Erza. Si Cobra et Kinana l'ont fait, alors avec consentement.

« Mais… », protesta Gray quand Angel lui coupa la parole : « Tu est vraiment pathétique. Nous sommes peut-être des anciens criminels, mais nous avons quand même eu un code d'honneur. Nous avons tué et nous sommes moqué, mais jamais les Oracion Seis n'aurait humilié leurs victimes de façon aussi dégradante que le viol ou autre chose de ce genre ! »

« Vous, de l'honneur ? Quelle bonne blague », ricana Gray quand Makarov lui donna un bon coup de poing sur la tête. Le maitre le regarda un peu déçu avant de dire : « Certains mages noires ont effet un code d'honneur. Iris Rosesword par exemple, la fondatrice de l'alliance Baram, avait de nombreux meurtres sur la conscience. Mais elle le tua toujours sur le coup, sans leur donner la torture d'une lente agonie. »

La, personne ne trouva à redire. Même des criminels pouvaient avoir de l'honneur. Pas tous, mais un certain nombre. Tout à coup en entendit Natsu demander d'une petite voix : « Ça veut dire quoi, violiner ? »

Certains tapèrent de leurs tête des tables ou des murs, d'autre se cogner le front et le reste regarda Natsu, irrité. Il n'était quand même pas naïf à ce point la ? Roméo, lui, continua quand même de marmonner : « Peu importe, nous ne devons pas permettre que Kinana soit seule avec ce bâtard… »

« Si, vous aller le faire ! », explosa Erza en renversant la pinte de bière de Makarov, faisant pleurer ce dernier. Plus calme, elle continua : « Vous allez laisser Cobra et Kinana tranquille… car ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

Makarov arrêta de chialer. Tout le monde était d'un calme religieux. Erza soupira. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour empêcher ces trois idiots de déranger Cobra et Kinana, mais elle avait du trahir le secret de son amie.

Lucy était sur le point de s'évanouir, Wakaba et Macao l'était déjà. Mirajane gloussa joyeusement à la pensée d'un nouveau couple, bien qu'elle ne les avait pas mit ensemble. Le seul qui ne semblait pas surprit fut Jellal. Il marmonna au contraire : « Kinana… c'est donc la fille qu'il avait mentionner… »

Apres tout le monde eu son mot à dire.

« Non mais t'y croit pas ! Angel avait toujours un décolleté hyper profond et lui craque pour une simple serveuse de cette guilde ? Il n'est pas superficiel, notre Cobra ! », ria Racer.

« Ouah… Tu était le seul d'entre nous qui avait succombé au charmant décolleté d'Angel et pour plus encore », marmonna Midnight avant de se rendormir. Racer et Angel devenaient aussi écarlates que la chevelure d'Erza.

« Kinana est donc lié à jamais par les liens du cœur à notre ancien Antagoniste ? », demanda Laki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Kinana… à… un… petit-ami… avant moi », toussa Lucy.

« Vous savez, je pense qu'ils forment vraiment un beau couple tragique et romantique », sourit Wendy. La petite fille passait beaucoup de temps avec Mirajane.

« Et une rivale de moins ! », s'écria Juvia. Racer et Angel oublièrent un moment de rougir et sourirent à la mage d'eau. Ils lui montraient de la sympathie et s'entendaient bien avec cette fille, qui s'était aussi battu contre Gray, tout comme eux.

« Nous faisons confiance à Kinana, non ? Si elle aime Cobra, c'est qu'il doit quand même être quelqu'un de bien », dit Bisca.

« Mais… Kinana… trop innocente… », bafouilla Roméo. On aurait dit que sa vision du monde s'était écroulait. Gray semblait perdu et Natsu avait encore le regard de celui qui comprend rien.

« Un problème avec le fait que nous nous aimons et que nous voulons le vivre ? »

Cobra et Kinana, revenant de la buanderie, sortirent de l'ombre, main dans la main.

 **Xxx**

« COMMENT ? KINANA EST LE SERPENT VOLANT LORS DE NOTRE PREMIERE BATTAILLE CONTRE ORACION SEIS ? », cria Natsu. La pensée d'avoir côtoyer ce serpent tout les jours dans sa guilde le perturbait.

« Pourquoi personne ne l'avait retransformer en humaine quand elle était encore avec nous, l'ancienne Oracion Seis ? J'avais souvent horreur d'être la seule fille de la guilde, j'aurais aimait avoir une amie de mon âge à l'époque », bouda Angel. Bien que Meldy et elle soient proches à Crime Sorcière, elle avait toujours souhaité avoir une amie fille pendant son enfance à Oracion Seis. Le fait que Cubélios, euh, pardon, Kinana aurait put être cette amie, la rendait boudeuse et triste.

Kinana lui souri et dit : « On peut toujours rattraper le temps perdu, si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir », répondit Angel en lui rendant son sourire. Elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, cette Kinana. Pas étonnant que Cobra soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

Les autres anciens Oracion Seis étaient eux aussi fasciné par Kinana. Dire qu'ils avaient ignoré qu'elle fut humaine et eux aussi voulaient l'avoir comme ami. D'ailleurs, elle avait su percer le cœur de Cobra, cela méritait du respect.

Cobra sourit comme jamais auparavant, serrant Kinana par la taille. Peut-être que grâce à elle, une certaine amitié pourrait finalement naitre parmi les membres de Crime Sorcière.

Mirajane voulait savoir tout les détails de leur relation, mais ni Cobra ni Kinana n'avait envie de lui répondre. Ils avaient tout simplement dit que leur relation durait depuis cinq mois. Son intrusion dans le petit Studio de son amante et le fait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit la ne regardait personne, cela ne regardait que Kinana et lui.

Le chasseur de dragon venimeux devra remercier Titania. Grâce à elle, la violette et lui avaient échapper aux questions embarrassantes des autres. Mais la rousse n'était nulle part… ainsi que Jellal. Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Même Hoteye était énervé du comportement de Jellal envers Erza. Cobra espérait que le bleu prenait ses conseils à cœur et qu'il arrêterait enfin de se faire du mal constamment avec sa punition idiote. Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur, plus que d'autre.

Tout à coup, Natsu, Gray et Roméo se tenait devant le couple. Les deux brun avait la tête baisser, leurs pensées étaient pleine de remords. Natsu semblait toujours aussi perdu. Dix-sept ans et toujours aucun sens de romance. Il ignorait ce qu'il ratait.

« On est désolé de vous avoir donner aucune chance. C'est difficile à avouer, mais notre comportement était idiot et ridicule », marmonna Gray. Il était venu à la conclusion que si Juvia s'entendait si bien avec Racer et Angel, c'est qu'ils devait échanger leurs combat qu'ils ont chacun eu contre lui.

« Nous devons avoir confiance en Kinana et si elle t'aime, alors félicitations pour votre mise en couple. Mais si tu la fais souffrir, Fairy Tail te le rendra au centuple ! », marmonna Roméo.

« Vous auriez vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Tel que j'ai connu Kinana en temps que serpent, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en occupera elle même. »

À ses mots, Cobra serra Kinana contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. Tout le monde applaudit, surtout Mirajane. Elfman cria quelque chose comme « embrasser comme un homme » ce qui lui valut un coup d'éventail de la part d'Evergreen. Gajeel et Luxus bougonnaient que les tourtereaux devraient se trouver une chambre et Natsu demanda sérieusement : « Pourquoi ils se mordent le visage ? »

« Nous devrions fêtait cette mise en couple. Qu'en pensiez vous, maitre ? », demanda Mirajane. Elle n'avait pas formé ce couple, mais c'est un couple quand même. Par ailleurs, Cobra et sa magie d'ouille pourrait l'aider à trouver des couples potentiels.

« Tu à raison, Mira. Je porte un toast au jeune couple », cria Makarov.

« Aux deux jeunes couples, plutôt », rigola Kinana en montrant un point derrière elle. De l'ombre sortirent Jellal et Erza, main dans la main et souriant d'un air béat. De nouvelles acclamations remplissèrent la guilde. Cobra serra Kinana contre lui, pria que ses oreilles allait survivre à ce bruit et murmura ce que les autres membre de Crime Sorcière pensaient aussi : « Il était temps, enfin… »

La guilde indépendante avait décider de rester une semaine à Magnolia, pour Cobra et Jellal. Par ailleurs, Angel, Racer, Hoteye et Midnight voulaient absolument mieux connaître Kinana. Et Erza voulait présenter Hoteye à Millianna, pour que ces deux-la pourrait parler ensemble de Wally.

Pendant la fête, Jellal et Cobra avaient tiré leur princesses pour une promenade romantique et tranquille, comme un double rendez-vous. Leurs relations se ressemblait et leur donnaient envie de parler.


	5. Jumeaux

**Jumeaux**

Le soleil venait de se coucher. À l'intérieur du QG de Fairy Tail, c'était bruyant… à cause d'une bagarre, évidemment. Mais tout était tranquille aux bords de la piscine… jusqu'a ce qu'un cri retenti.

« NYX ! »

Une petite fille de quatre ans aux cheveux couleur bordeaux, avec des yeux en amande émeraude et une peau très pâle courait autour de la piscine. Elle avait une grosse peluche de serpent violette dans la main. Derrière elle courait un garçon du même âge qu'elle, mais avec des cheveux violets, de grands yeux noirs et une peau plutôt bronzée.

« Bon sang, Nyx ! Rend moi mon serpent ! C'est un cadeau de tonton Richard ! », cria désespérément le garçon. Mais Nyx répliqua : « D'abord, Ryu, tonton Richard nous à offert à tous les deux un serpent ! Et puis, je te la rendrais que si tu rends ma figurine de dragon ! C'est tata Sorano qui me l'a offert ! »

« Mais ton serpent est vert ! Et zut, je vais te le rendre, ton dragon. C'était pour me venger, car tu à marché sur mes petite voitures que tonton Sawyer m'a offert ! »

« Mais je ne l'ait pas fait exprès ! », protesta Nyx, mais elle s'arrêta et rendit la peluche à Ryu. Celui-ci lui tendit en guise de remercîment une petite figurine de dragon rouge foncée. Après cela, il s'assirent au bord de la piscine et trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau. Malgré leurs disputes – qu'ils oubliaient au bout de dix secondes – ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup.

La lumière du soleil disparaissait, tout devint plus sombre. On entendait les bruits de la bagarre. Ryu et Nyx auraient bien voulu y participer, mais leur mère leur disait toujours qu'ils étaient trop petits pour ça. Et leur pensait sûrement la même chose.

« Ryu ? »

« Hm ? »

« Il reviendra quand, papa ? », demanda Nyx. Son frère soupira. Leur père était dans une autre guilde que leur mère. Tante Mirajane leur avait dit que cette guilde n'était pas officielle, mais non plus méchante. Elle était indépendante. Ryu ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire, mais il avait compris que la guilde de leur père n'était pas sous les ordres de conseil magique. Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur père et ses amis voyageaient tout le temps, ne restant pas toujours avec eux. Tante Mirajane avait dit que c'était à cause de leur passé. Mais Ryu et Nyx avaient compris qu'ils étaient encore trop petits pour comprendre les détails. Un jour peut-être. Par contre, les jumeaux voyaient chaque jour combien leur mère se languissait de leur père, il lui manquait encore plus qu'a eux deux. Oncle Jellal manquait aussi à tante Erza. Et à Simon aussi, mais il était encore trop petit pour comprendre, il avait que deux ans.

Ryu et Nyx étaient toujours heureux quand leur père revenait à la maison. Et il avait l'air super avec la ligne sur l'œil. Mais Ryu n'osait pas demander à son père pourquoi il gardait cet œil-la fermé. À cause de ce passé qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ? Sa sœur était plus directe que lui, mais Ryu l'avait toujours empêché de demander la raison à leur père. Nyx posait toujours les questions desquelles Ryu savait qu'on ne devait pas les poser. Comme la raison pourquoi oncle Jellal avait-il l'air triste quand tante Erza avait choisi le nom pour Simon. Ryu aimait bien l'oncle Jellal, après tout, c'était son parrain. Mais il aimait bien aussi les autres amis de son père, qui donnaient toujours des cadeaux aux jumeaux. Avec oncle Midnight, c'était amusant d'aller au lit, oncle Richard faisait de bonnes choses à manger et oncle Sawyer disait des blagues très drôles, mais papa et maman avaient toujours l'air inquiet quand il les racontait. Quand à tante Sorano et tante Meldy, elles étaient celles qui apportaient le plus de cadeaux.

« Alors ? », demanda Nyx et Ryu comprit qu'il lui devait encore une réponse.

« Sais pas… Mais il est toujours là à notre anniversaire et aussi à celui de maman. Et à noël. Et papa nous a promit de ne jamais être absent de plus de six mois. »

« Mais… je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer combien dure un mois, alors six. Six, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un ou pas trop ? », demanda Nyx.

« Aucune idée. Mais je souhaite aussi que papa revienne bientôt », soupira Ryu.

« Souhait exaucé. »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent surprit… et coururent tout de suite vers les bras qui leurs étaient tendus. Cobra pressa ses jumeaux contre lui, heureux. Sa petite famille lui manquait toujours terriblement. Le conseil de la magie laissait Crime Sorcière tranquille ces derniers temps, mais seulement parce que cette guilde lui enlevait beaucoup de désagréments avec ces guildes clandestines. Mais si un membre de Crime Sorcière croiserait la route du conseil, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à mettre ce membre tout de suite derrière les barreaux.

C'est pour ça que Cobra aimait passer du temps avec sa famille. Depuis que Kinana et lui avaient officialisé leur relation devant leurs guildes, bien des choses se sont passées. Erza et Jellal étaient enfin devenu un couple et Mirajane avaient eu l'inspiration nécessaire de créer de nouveaux couples. Cobra avait du l'aidait, car cette femme avait des arguments frappants, dans tout les sens du terme. Mais Crime Sorcière avait bientôt dut repartir (et le formage de couples de Mirajane était la seule raison pourquoi Cobra était heureux de ne pas être tout le temps à Fairy Tail). Quand ils étaient revenus trois mois plus tard, Kinana lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Avec l'aide des fées, la violette avait put déménager de son studio dans un appartement plus grand. Cobra s'était d'abord inquiété pour la grossesse, car il ne serait pas toujours présent pour son enfant. Mais il avait soutenu Kinana et Jellal lui avait autorisé de rester à Magnolia jusqu'à la naissance.

Mais cela avait était un grand choc quand sa compagne avait au monde des jumeaux. Un choc, qui avait disparu au moment où il avait porté ses enfants dans ses bras pour la première fois. Ryu et Nyx. À ses yeux, des enfants très prometteurs. Erza et Jellal avait étaient plus prudent dans ce domaine. Mais la mage d'armures avait quand même donné la vie deux ans auparavant à un garçon. Simon Rob Scarlett, son filleul. Lui aussi était très prometteur.

Quand à Mirajane, elle avait put former bien des couples, même dans d'autres guildes. Par exemple Yukino, la petite sœur de Sorano. Elle et Rogue étaient même depuis un an les heureux parents d'une petite Isabeau. Et Mirajane avait réussi à mettre trois couples ensemble en même temps, en les envoyant à un rendez-vous à trois. Gray et Juvia, Gajeel et Levy ainsi que Sawyer et Sorano. Ces trois couples lui avaient rendu la monnaie de la pièce en la poussant dans les bras d'un certain mage de runes. Maintenant, Mira était marié avec Fried et en attente d'un heureux évènement.

Seul Natsu donnait du fil à retordre à la blanche. Il croyait encore à la cigogne qui apportait des bébés aux jeunes parents. Même ses jumeaux n'y croyaient plus. Ils savait seulement que la maman portait le bébé dans son ventre. Mais ils ne savait pas encore comment le bébé entrait et sortait du ventre.

« Papa, tu restera longtemps, cette fois ? », demanda Nyx. Cobra ria dans sa barbe, sa fille pouvait être très directe avec ses questions. Il lui répondit en souriant : « Si la nouvelle que ta mère viens de m'annoncé est vrai, je risque de rester cinq mois. »

Nyx hurla de joie en sautant au cou de son père. Ryu se réjouissait aussi, mais il était quand même surprit. Son père, oncle Jellal et les autres, ne pouvait pas rester plus que de deux semaines à Magnolia. Même s'il n'arrivait pas imaginer la durée de deux semaines, il se demanda pourquoi son père resterait plus longtemps, cette fois. La nouvelle que maman lui as annoncée ? Mais ça voulait dire que…

« Tu restera donc jusqu'à ce que maman recevra notre petit frère ou notre petite sœur ? »

« Exactement, mon chéri », sourit Kinana, qui venait de sortir de guilde. Son ventre légèrement bombé prouvait que la famille des serpents recevrait bientôt un autre membre.

Kinana avait laissé Cobra et les jumeaux seuls pour les retrouvailles. Ryu et Nyx voyait leur père rarement et la violette était toujours heureuse quand ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre. Quoique bientôt, ils allaient être cinq, pensa-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

Cobra tendit Nyx à Kinana avant de serrer sa compagne contre lui et de l'embrasser, sous les protestation des jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore vivre complètement ensemble. Mais le chasseur de dragon était sur que ce jour viendrait. Ryu et Nyx auront peut-être eux-mêmes des enfants, mais un jour Cobra et Kinana pourraient vivre ensemble en plein jour.


End file.
